


Rivals Game Night

by artimus13



Series: Shuake Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Games, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Shuake Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artimus13/pseuds/artimus13
Summary: Shuake Week 2020Day 2: Games"Perhaps you wouldn’t mind playing me in a game of chess?”Akira seemed to consider it for a while before he seemed to get a different idea.“How about he plays some different games besides chess for once?”“I got curious a couple days ago to see what Boss had in all of these boxes, and it turns out Boss used to be quite the game collector.”orAkira and Goro play games that aren't chess or billiards.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shuake Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Rivals Game Night

Goro had finished his 2nd cup of coffee at LeBlanc that evening, and still the torrential rain that was raging outside refused to let up in intensity. At least the coffee was keeping him warm, and Akira was entertaining with good conversation, but they were bound to run out of topics eventually. 

When Goro had finally drank the last few drops of the coffee, he and Akria sat in silence for a few minutes simply enjoying each other’s company until Akira decided to speak up. 

“Seems like the rain is gonna come down all night, and it’s too late for the trains to still be running.”

“Are you saying that I’m trapped here with you Akira?”

“Seems like it, but it could be worse. As much as I love him, Morgana could be here with us too.”

Goro had to agree there. He was very grateful that the cat was in fact not with them tonight. Sure Morgana was fun to poke fun at now and then, but he never shut up. Thankfully, Haru had taken Morgana to sushi (which was a tradition that the girl and cat had come up with every Sunday). 

“Did you want to do something besides use up Boss’ collection of coffee beans, or did you want another cup?”

“No, but perhaps you wouldn’t mind playing me in a game of chess?”

Akira seemed to consider it for a while before he seemed to get a different idea.

“How about he plays some different games besides chess for once?”

“That’s fine, but what did you have in mind then?”

Akira’s smile seemed to widen at Goro’s response, and Goro could only begin to guess what the other had planned.

“Just follow me up to the attic they’re all up there.”

Goro followed him up the steps to the dusty attic that Akira called a bedroom, and he watched as Akira took out a box from the side shelf.

“I got curious a couple days ago to see what Boss had in all of these boxes, and it turns out Boss used to be quite the game collector.”

He saw what Akira had meant when he looked into the box filled with games. He saw everything from Uno to Clue, and the box was also very organized, so all of the games were still in quite good condition.

“You want to play a child’s game?” Goro questioned Akira.

Akira pouted in response to Goro’s comment and proceeded to continue to pout while grabbing onto Goro’s arm to try and convince his boyfriend to play some of the games with him.

“Come on Goro...don’t you want to play great games like Monopoly or Risk.”

“We both know Monopoly takes way too long for any normal person to sit through and so does Risk.”

“Fine, do you wanna pick the game then?”

Goro decided to take pity on the boy draped on his arm, and he took a look in the box. He decided on a game and took it out of the box to show his decision to Akira.

“Goro I love you, but for my own pride I refuse to play you in Scrabble.”

“You know I’m still going to beat you in anything we play.” 

That seemed to give Akira his second idea of the night, and he started to quickly (but also carefully) look through the box until he found his prize.

“Chutes and Ladders?” Goro didn’t understand why Akira had chosen it; most completions between the two of them were skill based and not purely luck based, but Goro supposed most of the games that were in the box were more luck based than not.

“Yup, we’ll play a game of Chutes and Ladders, and whoever wins gets to choose the next game with no complaints from the other.”

“Why can’t we just come to an agreement now and not play a total game of luck to decide it.”

Akira got that grin on his face that appeared when he knew he had gotten the upper hand in one of their conversations, and Goro was already questioning what he had said to give Akira the supposed upper hand. 

“Scared you're going to lose to me in a game of luck detective?”

So he threw another challenge at Goro. A smart move because now Goro wanted to prove that he did in fact have superior luck to Akira.

“Not at all. Let’s hurry up and set up the game; I still want to beat you at Scrabble tonight.” Goro said with a bit of teasing at the end of his tone.

“We’ll see and don’t think I don’t have a game picked out for when I win.”

As it turns out, like many things in life, luck also liked to mess with Goro and make him fail.

He was so close to winning too, but of course he landed on the last damn chute that set him back to the 30s while Akira had an easy way right to 100.

“Looks like luck was on my side,” Akria said with a smug smile on his face, “Now I get to pick what we play, and I have just the thing in mind.”

Akira sounded like he was really up to something. He sounded like he had some master plan in place, but Goro doubted he could do much with simply selecting a game for them to play. The worst thing that could happen was they end up in a 3 hour game of Monopoly, but it wasn’t like they were going anywhere anyways.

Goro turned and walked towards Akira bed (not that it was much of a bed) and looked out the window to see the rain still coming down in sheets. Not that he needed a reminder he could hear the rain pounding down on the roof.

“You’re gonna need to get up for this game, so get off my bed, and get over here!” Akira’s voice snapped Goro out of his wandering mind, and he got off the bed and went closer to Akira to see what he had picked out.

“Akira. There is no way in hell that I am playing that game.”

Akira brought a finger to Goro’s lips to silence him while having a victorious smirk on his face.

“We agreed there would be no complaints with the game choice, so you don’t get to complain.”

Goro grabbed Akira’s wrist and moved his hand back so that his finger was no longer resting on Goro’s lips.

“I think I have a right to have some objections about playing Twister of all things.”

Akira let out a small laugh at the expression that Goro was showing on his face. 

“Sorry sweetheart, you agreed to the rules.”

Goro didn’t have any chance to argue against Akira before Akira was taking out the large sheet of plastic with colored dots on it. Akira made a show of taking it out of the box just to put salt in the wound that he was actually going to make Goro twist his body according to what a spinner had to say. 

“How can we possibly play if nobody is going to be able to spin the wheel?” Goro tried once again to try and get out of this deal that he had dug himself into, but Akira wasn’t having it.

“Whoever said anything about the both of us playing?”

“W-what?”

“You’ll be on the board while I’ll be spinning and telling you what to do. Unless, you want me to try and multi-task and I’m on the play area with you.”

Goro really didn’t know which was worse. In one scenario, it would only be him playing, and Akira would have a full view to whatever positions he ended up in. On the other hand, having Akira play with him would probably lead to a shorter game, however, he would have to calculate his move so that he and Akira didn’t end up in...compromising positions together, but Goro was sure that Akira would intentionally try and put them in those positions.

“Fine,” Goro said, making up his mind, “You’ll just spin and tell me what to do.”

“Then let’s get started.” Akira said taking a seat on his bed.

Goro stood on the far side of the board to start. That way it would at least give him some time before Akira started making fun of his contorted body. 

“Ok...right foot on green.”

Goro took one step forward and put his right foot onto green like Akira had said to.

“Left foot onto red.”

Ah, red was on the opposite side of the board, so Goro was going to have to turn around. Well there goes part of his plan in picking the side opposite to Akira. He begrudgingly moved his foot over to the red spot on the board. He could hear Akira quietly laugh to himself after he had done the next spin. 

“Left hand on red Goro.”

Goro couldn’t see Akira, but he could hear the grin in his voice as he said Goro’s next move.

“Are there rules against-”

“Yes honey, there are rules about having two body parts on the same dot.”  
“And what would happen if I fall down now?”

“I would make you do it all again, and if you didn’t I would tell the rest of the thieves that scary balck mask Goro lost a fight to a...what were your words? You lost a fight to a children’s game.”

Without giving Akira any more satisfaction out of this situation, Goro bent over backwards and placed his left hand on the second to last red dot. In this position, Goro could see the big smile that had formed on Akira’s face because of the amusement of the arc position tha Goro had found himself in. 

“Are you enjoying yourself Akira?”

“Yup, that’s a great position Goro! I’m loving it.”

They ended up going a few more rounds without Goro falling to the ground, but with the plastic that the board was made out of being so smooth, Goro did eventually fall flat on his back which ended the game.

He saw Akira’s face come into the top of his vision, and the other was still wearing a big grin across his whole face. 

“Are you going to stand there and silently gloat, or are you going to help me off your floor?”

Akira did end up giving Goro a hand off the floor, but instead of picking Goro up off the floor like a normal person, he decided to pick Goro up bridal style. 

“Akira! Hey put me down!”

“And what happens if I don’t?”

“I’ll strangle you.”

“Don’t think you could do much in this position, but I might take you up on that offer later.”

To the best of his ability, Goro went to flick Akira’s forehead to which Akira only leaned his head down and gave the boy in his arms a soft kiss on the lips. 

“Hey Goro, looks like I got a prize for winning all these games.”

“And what exactly did you win?” Goro was confused about what the other meant, but knowing Akira, he was about to say something really sentimental. 

“I got you Goro!”

Goro couldn’t help but give a fond sigh to that. He did know his boyfriend well after all, so a comment like this was pretty usual for Akira to make.

“You’re a sap Akira Kurusu. Now please go set me down on the bed for both of our sakes; I can feel your arms starting to shake from holding me.”

“Whatever you say honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> apologies if the Twister board (is it a board? i really don't know) but like I don't know how many die hard Twister fans are out there that would come correct me. Same goes for Chutes and Ladders btw
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
